


A Tale Of Two Talking Owls

by Jayalaw



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw
Summary: What if Hooty saw the little owl on Luz's phone. King gets an idea to distract Hooty from conversation.
Relationships: Duolingo Owl (Anthropomorphic)/Hooty (The Owl House)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	A Tale Of Two Talking Owls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictional_normalcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_normalcy/gifts).



Owl House: A Tale Of Two Talking Owls

  
Luz didn't need to practice Spanish on the Duolingo app. She was bilingual after all. The app had Azura's spellcasting language, however, and she sometimes practiced at it just out of Eda's earshot. Eda heard anyway. 

"Who would make up a language when a few flicks of your finger can do the same thing?" she asked during one evening. Luz's phone blared loudly. 

"It's how the witches like Azura maintain a hold over their magic." Luz showed her the Duolingo screen. "Plus, my mom asked me to try out this app and Spanish is too easy for me. But isn't this owl super cute?" 

"Hoot hoot!" Hooty poked his head in; eyes wide. "Did someone say owl?!"

Beady eyes caught sight of the little green owl on the digital screen. They dilated, and Hooty hissed. 

"What are you? What do you want?" 

"It's just my phone, Hooty!" Luz quickly hid her phone. "It's not a real owl!" 

Eda quickly drew a circle. Hooty ran into a brick wall before he could attack Luz. He backed up.

"Hey, that was mean! Geez! Ow! Hoot!"

"You nearly attacked my apprentice," Eda said. "When you do that, you face my wrath, even if you are my favorite demon." 

"I'M your favorite demon," King reminded her. 

"True. You just can't protect the Owl House." Eda picked up King and nuzzled him. 

Hooty retreated, still hissing. Luz breathed a sigh of relief. 

"We really need to find him some new friends," Eda said. 

"Yeah; he tried attacking my drawings when I did an owl of him." Luz still had scratches from that little incident. She had learned to not draw when Hooty was around.

"Maybe we can MAKE some new friends," King suggested. "Your potion may be able to ."

"Veto," Eda said. "When you bring a creature to life, you don't know what's going to happen." 

"Besides, I have to practice my spells for Hexside!" Luz said. "Let's just leave Hooty alone and not tease him. He's got feelings, you know."

"Anyway, we need to go grocery shopping," Eda said. "Vegetables just won't cook themselves. I should know from trying too many times."

She and Luz left. King stayed, standing. Hooty was somewhere, whingeing. Sometimes Hooty's voice gave King such a headache. The house spirit didn't know what to do with itself when no Emperor's coven members were attacking. 

He got an idea. Luz's drawing board was in her room. King went there, and started yanking. With some effort, he got it into the kitchen. King pulled up a stool, and started to sketch. Little did anyone else know, he had a photographic memory where art was involved. 

King gave a little chuckle. He poured the formula over the drawing of the owl. The shape took form, gaining feathers and bright eyes. 

"Now come to life, and challenge our house spirit!" he ordered. 

The green owl emerged from the drawing. It looked around. Then it gave a beaky smile at King. Black text on a white box appeared in front of it.

"Hello! What language do you want to do today?"

"Um." King looked around. "Do you have evil demonlore that can melt the minds of mortals and allow me to rule them?"

"We have English for that," the owl chirped in text. 

"Hmmph. So you're a joker." 

"Hoot HOOT!" Hooty peered in, eyes wide. "Who are you???" 

"Meet your new pal," King said smugly. "This is the owl from Luz's phone." 

Hooty hissed again and curled defensively. Then Duo did something surprising. It jumped up and perched on Hooty's head. Then it gave a gentle peck.

"Ahh! HOOT!" Hooty recoiled, crashing into itself. 

"Hehehehehe," King chuckled. "This should be fun." 

He thought that such conquests like this required a snack. So he went into the kitchen, finding some bread that had some mushrooms growing on it. Then he took it outside, to watch. 

He dropped his bread. This couldn't be happening.

Hooty and Duo were talking-- Hooty was letting Duo perch on him. Duo was quizzing him in languages. Hooty was preening and trying to clean the drawing. 

King sighed. Hooty was no fun sometimes. 


End file.
